Concerning Pinkie Pie
by TurkeySM
Summary: The second of many back-and-forth dialogues between a brony and a non-brony regarding My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The lines that are in italics belong to the non-brony.


_Hrmm…_

What's up? What's wrong?

_I can't figure out how to start this-_

Dialogue?

_Wait, what? How'd you know I was going to say-_

That?

_Quit it!_

But I can't! My Pinkie sense tells me what you're gonna say!

_Your…what?_

My Pinkie sense! I borrowed it from Pinkie Pie! Don't tell her though. I tweaked it so that I can predict what someone's gonna say!

_Who's, um, Pinkie Pie?_

YOU DON'T KNOW PINKIE PIE?! SHE'S ONLY THE MOST SUPER FANTASTIC ULTRA FUNNERIFC AMAZINGLY PARTYTOOSHUS PONY WHO'S EVER PARTIED IN EQUESTRIA!

_Partytooshus? That's not even a-_

You can also call her the pretty pink pony premier of parties in Ponyville! Isn't that a wonderful title?

_It's more of an overly alliterative title to me, but you haven't really told me-_

DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS BALLOONS ON HER BUTT? DID YA? DID YA?

_Er, no, I did not. But what does that have to d-_

Those balloons stand for how she can PAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAY!

_So she's a party organizer? That's an interes-_

Well not really! She's more of a bak-

_Quit that!_

Quit what?

_Interrupting me! What is this? Some part of your "Pinkie sense"?_

Of course not silly! I just have so many things to say! I can't just wait forever or my gums will fall off!

_And that would be a bad thing because? And can gums even fall off?_

Because then I can't go on and on about Pinkie Pie!

_Well I wouldn't mind if you talked about her so long as you let me get some questions in._

Oooh, ok! I can do that!

_So no interrupting me when I'm speaking._

Okie dokie lokie! Or is it oki doki loki? Or is it-

_Alright enough!_

Hey! You interrupted me!

_That's because you're saying things that are nothing more than insipid nonsense._

Ooh, what's insipid? It sounds like "it sipped it"! It sipped it! It sipped it! It sipped it!

_Ugghhhh…_

What's the matter? Are you constipated?

_What?! I am not constipa-_

Because I know what will cheer you up from your I-feel-down-because-I'm-constipated mood!

_So much for not interrupting._

A PARTY!

_How will a party help me with my "constipation"?_

A party makes everything better! It's what Pinkie Pie would do! There would be cakes and muffins and chips and sarsaparilla and balloons and streamers and GAMES LIKE PIN-THE-TALE-ON-THE-PONY! DOESN'T THAT SOUND EXCITING?!

_…haaah, what about cupcakes? Surely a party like this has cupcakes._

…

_What, you're finally quiet now?_

Cupcakes have made me nauseous as of late. I'll pass on that, no thank you!

_Why? It's not like cupcakes are made of rainbow ponies._

Ehhhhhh, let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy's cousin's sister's fiancé—OOH I LOVE WEDDINGS DID YOU KNOW PINKIE PIE WAS AT THIS WEDDING RECENTLY AND THERE WAS THIS BIG MEANIE PANTS SWISS CHEESE BUG LADY-

_Get on with it!_

Oki dokie loki! Or is it Okie doki lokie? Anyway, there are stories of a dark tale of a scary work of fiction that has Pinkie doing terrible things to ponies! It's just scary and dreadful!

_O…k? Is Pinkie Pie the type to snap and do terrible things?_

OF COURSE NOT! Well, there was that one time she was talking to a sack of flour and a pile of rocks—DID YOU KNOW SHE USED TO WORK ON A ROCK FARM?! HOW COOL IS THAT! No wait, that sounds kind of booooring!

_A…rock farm?-_

Is unrelated to what I'm saying! Well anyway, she totally got over it and wasn't a grumpy mcgrumperson anymore and she had a birthday party with her friends and EVERYTHING LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

_Um, ok. So is this some story of her life or some kind of fairy tale?_

It's the story of how New Old Jersen-Yorktown was made!

_New Old Jerse—what? Nevermind how that place doesn't exist, how the heck-_

Hay.

_Argh! How the hay does that fit into a story about Pinkie Pie?!_

We were telling stories about Pinkie Pie?! OOH I LOVE PINKIE PIE! LET ME TELL YOU A STORY ABOUT HER!

_NO! NO MORE STORIES THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE._

But-

_No._

Not even just one-

_NOPE!_

Awww, someone's a no-storytelling-meanie-mcdoodoopants!

_…_

So anyway-

_Does she talk like you?_

Who?

_Pinkie Pie!_

Um…maybe? OOH, THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I TALKED LIKED HER! IT WOULD BE SO SUPER FANTASTIC! MS. LIBMAN WOULD BE SO PROUD TOO!

_Ms. who?_

er's apprentice.

_Ms. Er's apprentice? What kind of name is that?!_

No silly! Baker's apprentice! That's what Pinkie Pie does for a living! The partying is just her own personal and pink thing! And what kind of name is Ms. Er's apprentice?! Pfft, that's just so silly!

_…_

… :)? :(. :O!

_How are you even…nevermind. I don't need to know. I'm going to go lie down._

Whaaat?! You can't leave now! I was just gonna tell you the story of how Pinkie Pie founded Dirtville! It's a gem!

**[Fin]**


End file.
